El dinero no compra la felicidad
by Minerva Bird
Summary: Saga Megalos es un magnate exitoso a cargo de varias compañias de talla mundial. Desde joven amazó grandes fortunas por su gran capacidad de aprendizaje y manejo de las finanzas. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser joven su actitud deja mucho que desear. Es un hombre hostíl, frío y soberbio. Cree que el dinero lo es todo en la vida y que con él se puede comprar todo. ¿Hasta el amor? Será h
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Saga Megalos es un magnate exitoso a cargo de varias compañías de talla mundial. Desde joven amasó grandes fortunas por su gran capacidad de aprendizaje y manejo de las finanzas. Su padre, un éxitoso empresario dejó su legado a cargo de él por ser el más responsable e inteligente para su sucesión ya que consideró que su gemelo menor _Kanon_ sería un desastre para la compañia.

No se equivocó, Saga rápidamente no solo conservó la empresa en los primeros lugares de popularidad sino que extendió el mercado creando una gran marca mundial.

Aún con todo su éxito financiero Saga era un hombre vacio. Parecía que nada ni nadie podía llenar ese vacío que siempre sentía. Si bien era sumamente ambicioso y de pocos sentimientos era también consciente que necesitaba "más" en su vida. _¿Pero qué era lo que le faltaba?_

Puesto que aun era joven para retirarse y disfrutar de la vida había decido digirir su propia compañía - además de ser sumamente desconfiado-. Si bien era un hombre rico en fortuna era pobre de corazó lo sentimental, había tenido varios amorios superfluos, nada formales. Se había casado en dos ocasiones y divorciado casi al momento. Simplemente no lograba tener una estabilidad. No se sentía comprometido con nadie y ¿qué decir del amor? _¿Amor? ¿Existe eso?_ Para él no era más que boberias para vender estupideces.

En lo familiar, ni que decir. Su padre había muerto años atrás y su madre hacía un par de meses. Más no le importó mucho puesto que había tenido esquizofrenia por años y la mayor parte de su tiempo estuvo hospitalizada. Su única familia sería su gemelo, pero honestamente la relación entre ellos era pésima. Nula. Solo sabía que siendo siempre el más irreverente y rebelde se había ido a viajar por el mundo con la parte de su fortuna a gastarla en hombres. Lo último que escuchó es que se había "estabilizado" con un ingles llamado Radamanthys. No le importaba.

En los últimos meses la vida de Saga se había vuelto completamente rutinaria. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su oficina controlando todo y el resto del día en su enorme mansión encerrado en su habitación leyendo sus estados de cuentas.

Entonces notó que algo no estaba del todo bien en su compañía. Encontró en su empresa que en los años pasados y actuales había habido demasiada rotación haciendola bajar de popularidad y colocándola como una "empresa que evitar para trabajar". Los ex-empleados se estaban quejando de los malos manejos y la frialdad de los jefes hacia con ellos. Simplemente se sentían explotados.

-¿Qué significa esto Shura?-

Shura Sosa era su segundo al mando, su brazo derecho y con el único que tenía confianza para decisiones ó manejos de dinero. Siendo extranjero - Español - había vivido años en varias partes de Europa ganando prestigio y experiencia valiosa para la compañía de Saga.

Shura se acercó para tomar el documento que Saga le extendía con el ceño fruncido y su mirada confusa. Observó entonces la encuesta. La compañía era catalgoda como una empresa éxitosa por sus negocios pero su reputación con los empleados era pésima. Eso definitivamente no era bueno para la imagen.

-No sé si la fuente sea confiable Saga, pero-Dió un suspiro para mirarle-Creo que en parte es correcto. Ha habido mucha rotación, los empleados no duran mucho en la compañía.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se les paga lo suficientemente bien?-

-Si, es solo que...La gente se queja de los malos tratos, trabajo excesivo y pocas gratificaciones-

-¿Gratificaciones? ¡PATRAÑAS! ¿Qué tipo de gratificaciones quieren? ES SU DEBER hacer SU trabajo- Shura solo rodó los ojos. Conocía bien a Saga, podía ser muy tacaño y soberbió para admitir lo vez calmado Saga le miró. Shura solo se sentó ignorando la rabieta del griego.

-¿Qué sugieres Shura? ¿Qué podemos hacer para que los empleados se sientan "mejor"? Solo nota que NO estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero está bien...pensemos...algo no muy caro pero "gratificante"-Saga uso un tono irónico para enfasitar la última palabra.

-No lo sé, hmmm pudiera ser...¿una cena?-

-Tenemos más de dos mil empleados, ¿Qué parte de no "muy caro" no entendiste?-

-Es eso o un bono...pero en una cena podemos economizar. Los empleados podrían traer a sus familiares lo que sería más lucidor inclusive con la prensa-Saga lo meditó unos segundos, después de todo no sonaba mal. Necesitaba publicidad barata y un evento así podría ayudar en todos los aspectos, con los empleados y con la prensa.

-Me parece perfecto, por favor, arregla todo, algo económico pero lucidor, invita a algunos reporteros de sociales y listo-Shura solo rodó los ojos, ya se estaba arrepinitendo de la idea.

El esperado día llegó y haciendo acto de presencia - aun cuando odiaba todos los protocolos y mucho menos cuando se trataba de convivir con la clase "baja" - subió al podio para hablar con sus empleados y agradecerles su confianza, compromiso y lealtad. Todos los empleados se sentían felices y agradecidos. Era raro ver al CEO en el mismo espacio respirando el mismo aire.

A pocos metros de ahí se encontraba la familia Katsaros. De clase media baja, el señor Katsaros empleado de la compañía había llevado a su hermosa esposa y a su hermoso hijo. Milo, Milo Katsaros. El chico contaba solo con diesciocho años de edad. Se sentia orgulloso de él, pronto entraría a la universidad y necesitaba desesperadamente conservar su empleo para ayudarle con sus estudios. Aun cuando eso significaba trabajo extra y poco sueldo.

Milo era un chico entusiasta y responsable. Siempre al pendiente de sus padres. Se había prometido así mismo que encuanto terminará la escuela buscaría un empleo para ayudar a su padre. No les había confesado su decisión de dejar la universidad para encontrar mejor un trabajo bien remunerado. Lo haría en su momento, no le daría más problemas a su ya estresado padre.

-Milo, pon atención, el Sr. Megalos está hablando-

-Perdón padre-Milo dejó de escribir en su libreta el nuevo boceto que había creado para su siguiente cuadro.

- _-¡Gracias por venir, por favor disfruten su cena!_ -Saga entonces bajaba del escenario entre una ola de aplausos.

-Excelente discurso Saga-Shura le interceptaba mientras el griego bajaba del podio.

-Aghh ya vámonos, estoy cansado de todos y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en más estupideces-

-Como digas, tu carro está listo afuera-Shura sonrió con ironía, conocía el mal humor del griego

-Perfecto-

Tan pronto caminó hasta su mesa para recoger sus pertenencias giró para dar un último vistazo a la "gentuza". Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando encontró al chico más hermoso que jamas hubiera visto antes.

De tez trigueña, cabello azulado, ojos turquesas y sonrisa coqueta siemplemente no pudó seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Le miró embobado. Observó entonces como el chico hablaba animadamente con un par de adultos y como el mayor de la mesa le revolvía cariñosamente esa sedosa melena.

-¿Saga?-

-¿Quén es él?-Shura arqueó una ceja y siguió hacia a donde apuntaba el griego para toparse con la presencia del jovencito.

-Hmm no lo sé, pero creo que esta sentado con un empleado nuestro, trae un distintivo-

-¡Eso es obvio Shura!... Necesito saber quien es él...-

-¿Quieres que investigué?-

-No, lo haré yo mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Sin más Saga llegó hasta la mesa de los Katsaros e _Ipso facto_ el padre del menor se pusó de pie dejando momentaneamente sorprendidos a su esposa e hijo por tal reacción. Más está cambio al notar la presencia del imponente griego en su mesa

-S- Señor Megalos...Es...es un...honor...si, un h-

-Basta, no es necesario-Saga lo interrumpia con una sonrisa algo burlona y un ademán de mano, le gustaba crear ese efecto en las personas. Dió entonces toda su atención hacia el menor quien lo miraba algo reservado. Saga le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Es está tu hermosa familia?-

-Asi es señor, le presento a mi Esposa Seika y esté es mi hijo, Milo, Milo Katsaros-Saga sonrió sin dejar de mirar al menor, extendió su mano hacía él y Milo la estrechó timidamente

-Mucho gusto...Milo-

El tono que uso el griego mayor para decir su nombre no le gustó para nada al jovencito. Algo no estaba bien...

-


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

\- Shura, recúerdame por favor...¿En qué área trabaja ese empleado? y ¿Cómo dices que se llama?-

Saga llevó sus dedos índices hasta sus sienes para masajearlas, no solo para intentar recordar el nombre del empleado recien conocido, sino para aminorar un poco el dolor de cabeza que le acechaba. Odiaba las reuniones y convivencias, sobretodo cuando eran innecesarias. Aunque a diferencia de las otras, en está ocasión si había encontrado algo de su interes. Sonrió tan solo de recordar al jovencito de ojos turquesas.

-Alexander...Alexander Katsaros...Y está en el área de logística-Shura miraba indiferente la sorpresiva llovizna que les alcanzó por la noche en su regreso a casa. Ambos iban en la parte trasera del elegante Mercedez Benz de Saga.

El griego solo asintió afirmativamente, ahora lo recordaba. Cerró entonces los ojos intentando guardar la imagen del menor en sus pensamientos. Recargó su cabeza en el asiento y dió un profundo suspiro. El español le miró de reojo y sonrió por lo bajo. No era muy común observar esas expresiones de alegría en el rostro del griego, más no le quisó dar más importancia y regresó su atención hacia la ligera llovizna. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el español perturbó su pequeño delirio.

-¿Le puedes decir a tu chofer si me deja en el departamento de Aioros? Hoy pasaré la noche con él-La pregunta de Shura regresó a la realidad a Saga quien sin cuestionar más ordenó a su chofer cambiar un poco el trayecto a casa. Al fin de cuentas, estaba en el rumbo.

-Necesito información Shura...Necesito saber más sobre el joven Katsaros-Shura arqueó una ceja. Conocía ese tono de voz del griego.

-Vamos Saga, tan solo te pedí que te desviaras un poco del trayecto, no es como para que me cobres el favor tan pronto -Shura sonrió jocoso ante su comentario pero como siempre, cuando el griego se interesaba en un tema de su importancia, era difícil hacerlo reír y mucho menos desistir. Se tomaba todo muy en serio.

-Quiero saber ¿Donde estudia? ¿Qué estudia? ¿Qué le gusta?...hmmmm-El español fue a replicar pero Saga lo interrumpió-También necesito saber más de la situación de su padre. Tuve la impresión de que es...Miserable, al menos tiene una apariencia le ve infeliz... -Saga meditó un poco más sus ideas, pero estaba más que decididó. Quería saber todo sobre ese lindo chico -Investígalo, tal vez pueda aprovecharme de eso-

-¿Seguro que es TODO lo que quieres saber del chico?-Shura ironizó su pregunta y mostro una mueca burlona.

-Hmmm no sé... ¿Estoy omitiendo algo?-Saga ignoró la ironía del español -Por qué si te refieres a qué si quiero saber si tiene novio...En realidad, eso no me importa. Me tiene sin cuidado.-

Su voz sono con autosuficiencia, Saga era un hombre muy seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía que siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importar el precio para conseguirlo. Milo no sería la excepción. Vino a su mente una de sus frases favoritas que tanto le gustaba citar _"El fin justifica los medios_ " . Si, definitivemente el chico valia cualquier cosa en ese momento con tal de tenerlo. Sin borrar su mueca llena de altivez continuo...

-Además, si tuviera un noviecillo, no me sorpendería, el chico es un adonis, pero, ambos sabemos que no sería por mucho tiempo-Una pícara y maliciosa sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Shura conocía bien esa mueca, así como también esos ojos felinos . No había duda, ese chico no tendría escapatoría.

-¿Es en serio lo que estás pidiendo Saga?-Aún cuando el español sabia que Saga hablaba en serio - nunca titubeaba con nada - creía que era pedir demasiado. Milo era un jovencito, no estaba seguro de querer ser parte de lo que sea que Saga tuviera en mente.

-¿Alguna vez no he sido serio con lo que quiero?-El griego regresó una mirada desafiante que Shura no quiso seguir mirando, desvió entonces su mirada hacía la ventana y prefirió no decir más. Después de todo, era Saga...el hombre que lo tenía y conseguía todo, sin importar el precio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, finalmente contestó un escueto _"Esta bien, te daré la información que buscas"_ Ante la amplia sonrisa pintada en los labios del griego.

-

-OK...Aquí está la información requerida...Saga...-El español permanecía de pie junto al escritorio del griego, carraspeo antes de empezar...

-Alexander Katsaros, empleado por más de cinco años en la compañia, tiene un alto sentido de responsabilidad, nunca ha faltado sin justificación alguna, trabaja bien en equipo, llega puntual, es amistoso.-Shura se encogió de hombros antes de continuar - En realidad se puede decir que un empleado con buenas cualidades, pero aun así un empleado promedio. Según sus evaluaciones no aportada nada novedoso para la empresa y solo se mantiene al margen de lo requerido. Aparentemente, no aporta el extra que la empresa necesita.-Shura sonrió ligeramente ante los comentarios y calificaciones de los supervisores-Veamos ,¿Qué más dice aquí? ...Ah si... Es un hombre noble y dócil al trato, no ha dado problemas en el tiempo que lleva trabajando, bla..bla... Hmmm... -

El español hojeó rápidamente el resto de las hojas intentando encontrar algo interesante que aportar ante la atenta mirada de un aburrido pero intrigado griego. Esté mantenía su barbilla recargada sobre una de sus manos mientras que con la otra hacía sonar sus dedos armoniozamente sobre el escritorio demostrando su impaciencia. Nada de lo que decía el español era interesante para sus oídos, más lo dejó continuar, después de todo, él quisó saber sobre el padre del menor para así encontrar su punto de quiebre. _Todos tenemos un punto de quiebre_ y él, Saga, era el mejor encontrándolos.

-Veamos...Trabaja horas extras y fines de semana. Es decir, es prácticamente un esclavo.-El español cerró el folder y fijó su mirada en el griego. Este se la regresó con cara de "¿Es todo?" a lo que el español dió un profundo suspiró y se sentó para estar de frente al griego.

-Eres un pésado cuando te lo propones-Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, el español sacó entonces la última hoja de la carpeta y antes de leerla dió una mirada desaprobatoria al griego quien ya empezaba a sonreír y mostrarse más interesado y jugetón.

-Económicamente esta en bancarrota. Debe un crédito hipotecarío que está apunto de perder. Ha solicitado préstamo a la empresa en dos ocasiones y todas fueron rechazadas por el ridículo monto que estaba solicitando. Ahora le debe también al banco. Perdió su vehículo y sus ahorros. En conclusión...Está desesperado...-

Cerró la carpeta y dirigió su atención al griego sentado frente a él. Esté sonreía como si le hubiera acabado de contar un cuento con final feliz. Ese tipo de reacciones, tan frías y sin escrúpulos asustaban un poco al español. Sin decir palabra alguna, interpretó la mirada del griego, quien lo invitaba a continuar con su investigación de campo. Sin objetar más, el español dió otro suspiró antes de volver abrir la carpeta y leer la siguiente hoja...

-Su hijo...-

-¡Eso! ¡Ahí está el tan esperado tema! ¡¿Por qué rayos lo tienes que hacer de emoción?!-

Saga golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio con ambas manos de manera triunfal. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su ventanal, dándole la espalda al español. Dirigió entonces la vista hacía el exterior -Continua por favor, háblame de Milo...Milo Katsaros-Aun sin voltear, su voz detono una sonrisa en sus labios. Shura solo rodó los ojos.

-Es un jovencito de dieciocho años, esta apunto de terminar la preparatoria con excelentes notas y está en trámites para la universidad. Quiere estudiar Química aunque le gusta dibujar y está interesado en las artes,-

El español se encogió de hombros antes de seguir con su lectura. En realidad, no tenía mucha información como le hubiera gustado para aportar al griego, pero al menos era un inicio, el resto lo tendría que hacer el mismo Saga.

-Hmmm no sé que más quieras saber Saga...Los datos de la escuela los tengo conmigo, pero no veo objetivo de tenerlos. En resúmen, es un excelente estudiante, carismático...-

-¿Sigues jugando al interesante? ¿No Shura? ¿Disfrutas tener un poco de poder sobre mi?-El griego no sonó molesto sino divertido. Se giró para mirar al español quien también le regresaba una mirada burlona.

-Si te refieres a que si el chico tiene ó no una relación... Pues, no , no la tiene, está libre...No te lo dije porque dijiste que te daría igual-Shura le miró divertido.

Saga sonrió al escuchar eso, era verdad, no le importaba si tenía o no pareja, eso no lo detendría para ir trás él. Pero confesaba que le sería más fácil llegar hasta el menor sin alguien más de promedio. Camino hasta su escritorio y se recargó en él. Entre cerró los ojos y sin más soltó la pregunta que tanto le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde la noche en que vió al menor. Necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Es virgen?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Saga? Por favor ¡Eso no lo sé, no investigué tanto!-Por alguna razón no le gustó escuchar eso. Pensó en el pobre padre del menor e intuyó hacia donde iba el griego con esa pregunta.

-Me decepcionas Shura, tú siempre has sido el mejor cuando se trata de obtener información-

-Información relevante, no sobre si un chiquillo es...-Se detuvó en secó cuando el griego le miró serio, demasiado serio.-Escucha, no te puedo asegurar el dato. Solo te puedo decir que el chico nunca ha tenido novio en su vida...-

-Entonces hay una gran posibilidad que lo sea-La cara de Saga se lleno de lujuria

-Eso no es contundente, que no haya tenido novio antes no significa que sea virgen, no sé, puede tener amigos con derechos ¿Qué sé yo?.-

-No, no lo creo, pero ya lo sabré. Esto lo hace más interesante-

-¿Saga? Es solo un jovencito...Él...-

-Suficiente Shura-

Volvió hasta su lugar y se sentó. Meditó unos segundos la información compartida por el español antes de continuar. Ahora quería más a ese chico que antes. Había una alta probabilidad de que fuera virgen. De solo pensarlo sintió como la sangre se concentraba en su entrepierna.

-Entonces...en conclusión. El padre de Milo está desesperado por... _Dinero_...Eso quiere decir que está en mis terrenos, querido amigo-

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial. Shura conocía esa mirada llena de agudeza y esa voz grave profundizarse aun más. El griego continuó ante el silencio del español.

-¿Ves como todos tienen un precio Shura? -Ahora su voz sonaba eufórica-El chico no solo es precioso sino que muy posiblemente...¡VIRGEN!-Shura arqueó una ceja -¡Quiero que hables con el padre de Milo...Cítalo cuanto antes. Necesito hablar con él sobre... _Negocios_...-

Una vez más, el griego mostraba esa sagaz mueca en su hermoso rostro mientras se sentaba en su lujoso asiento de piel. Recargó su cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró sus ojos, ignorando la mirada inquisidora del español, Saga solo tuvo un pensamiento...

Todos tenemos un precio, todos, _¿Cuál será el tuyo mi pequeño gallardo_?

+++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Al día siguiente Saga ordenó a Shura que se entrevistase con el empleado pronto el padre de Milo se enteró del requerimiento del español en su oficina se sintió por demás abrumado. ¿Por qué alguien de ese nivel jerárquico requeriría de verlo?

-Adelante Sr. Katsaros, por favor, tome asiento -

Shura invitaba a tomar asiento al - nervioso- hombre. El empleado se sentia agobiado. Nunca antes había subido hasta las oficinas privadas de los altos mandos, las cuales estaban ubicadas en los últimos pisos del edificio. El español le miró por encima de sus lentes y de manera indiferente siguió llenando unos formatos. El Sr. Katsaros no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio con ambas manos entrelazadas para después comenzar a rodar sus pulgares con nerviosismo. Los segundos le parecian eternos pero obviamente él no interrumpiría al pelinegro con su - minuciosa - tarea.

-Tranquilo Sr. Katsaros. No hay razón para estar nervioso -Shura despegó la vista de los formatos que había terminado de completar y haciéndolos a un lado se quitó las gafas-Permítame explicarle el motivo de mi llamado-

-Claro Señor Sosa-La voz del empleado sonó muy aguda por lo que garraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

Antes de continuar con su discurso y seríe de preguntas, Shura suspiró pesadamente. Miró una segunda vez al manojo de nervios que tenía frente a él y sintió un poco de lástima. Insultó mentalmente a Saga por ser tan vil, más se odiaba así mismo por seguir el juego del griego, - uno muy sucio por cierto -. Tomó entonces el expediente que tenía cerca de él.

-Veamos Sr. Katsaros. Aquí dice que usted ha solicitado un préstamo personal por una cantidad...-Hizo una pausa mientras observaba el pálido rostro del emplado-...Exorbitante. ¿Me puede explicar el motivo de tal cantidad? Sino me equivoco, han sido en dos ocasiones que lo ha solicitado. Ambas, obviamente rechazadas-

El padre de Milo pasó saliva, no hubiera pensado que ese fuera era el motivo por el que estuviera en la oficina del Sr. Sosa. Aunque en realidad no había pensado nada. Sencillamente seguía sin entender qué hacía precisamente ahí, por lo que solo se le ocurrió ser conciso y claro. Aparentemente, esa era su última oportunidad de oro para conseguir el préstamo -sin intermediarios -, después de todo, contaba con la atención del segundo al mando.

-Bueno...Es correcto Sr. Sosa. En realidad soy consciente de que la cantidad solicitada es rídicula, sobretodo considerando mi sueldo...Pero...-No pudo sostener la mirada inquisidora del español sobre él por lo que agachó su vista y casi en un susurro explicó el motivo. Shura tuvo que poner demasiada atención para entender lo que le había contestado

-E - Es para pagar la hipotéca de mi casa...Estoy a punto de perderla-

El español dió un ligero asitimiento de cabeza sin decir nada. En realidad, él ya conocía esa parte de la historia, más no por eso negaría que sintió lástima por el miserable sujeto. Escucharlo de sus labios era completamente diferente que leerlo en un expediente. Después de unos segundos, Shura siguió con la conversación.

-Entiendo...Y dígame. Suponiendo que la compañía llegara a aprobar el préstamo -

El padre de Milo abrió los ojos con asombro. Shura volivó hacer una pausa.

-...No, mejor dicho...Si el Sr. Megalos aceptara prestarle el dinero...¿Cómo o qué estaría dispuesto hacer para pagarle? Seamos coherentes Sr. Katsaros, lo que está solicitando es una fuerte cantidad de dinero y honestamente, dudo que usted tenga los medios para liquidarla en su totalidad. Aun si usted trabajara de día y de noche en la compañía-

-Lo sé Sr. Sosa, pero haré lo que sea para pagarle...Juro que lo haré -

La voz del hombre sonó deseperada. Él era consicente de que - efectivamente - le sería difícil pagarla en años, pero no había otra forma. Necesitaba el dinero con urgencia. Ahora que tenía al Español frente a él, debía jugar bien sus cartas.

-Sr. Sosa, ruego de su compresión para entender mi situación. Sino consigo el dinero dentro de dos meses, perderé mi patrimonio y el de mi familia. No puedo permitir eso. Creame que tan pronto liquide la hipoteca antes de la fecha pactada por el banco yo contaría con suficiente tiempo para terminar de vender el resto de mis pertenencias. Adicionalmente estoy en proceso de encontrar con un segundo empleo nocturno-

Shura no pudo evitar bufar con irónia. La desesperación estaba cegando a ese pobre hombre. Sus "soluciones" eran irrisorias e irreales. Sino fuera porque Saga tenía un ojo en el hijo de ese hombre, estaría perdido. Por tal motivo, Shura quiso ir directamente al punto importante y no perder mas tiempo, después de todo, Saga le daría el dinero de cualquier modo. La conversación era meramente un protocólo.

-Dime Alexander, -

El que Shura le llamará por su nombre y no su apellido le sorprendió ligeramente , más su sorpresa no se compararía al escuchar la siguiente frase en los labios del español

-Sé que tienes un hijo con un futuro muy prometedor ¿Me equivoco?-

-¿Milo?-

-Había olivado su nombre, si él...Creo que ya es mayor de edad, ¿Verdad?-

El señor Katsaros le miró con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro mostraba confusión, ¿Qué tenía que ver su hijo Milo con la conversación que estaban teniendo?

-E - este...si, es correcto. Mi hijo Milo tiene apenas 18 años cumplidos, por lo que este año empezará la universidad, es un chico muy dedicado e inteligente-

-Ya veo. Asumo que también consideras pagar sus estudios universitarios, por lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo es que piensas saldar el préstamo del Sr. Megalos con otra deuda sobre tus hombros?-

-Y -Yo...-

El Sr. Katsaros le miró durante unos segundos, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Se dió cuenta entonces de que ya no tendría más respuestas para las preguntas del Sr. Sosa . Era verdad, en su anhelo por conseguir el préstamo había omitido los estudios de su hijo. Recordó entonces las palabras dichas por Milo en las que siempre le expresaba su interés en dejar de estudiar puesto que prefería encontrar un empleo de turno completo y así poder ayudarle con los gastos y deudas. ¿Pero como iba a conseguir un empleo un jovencito sin experiencia y a su corta edad?

Más no era solo eso. Tanto su esposa como su hijo le habían confesado en más de una ocasión que - en su opinión- era mejor perder la casa debido a que ya era impagable. Milo sugirió vivir en alguno de los departamentos del gobierno. Esos que eran de apoyo social con rentas muy baratas y en zonas poco seguras. Su hijo era un inmaduro - propio de su edad - como para entender la problemática que enfrentaban. Milo siempre pensaba que todo se resolvia fácilmente.

Además, él sabía que su hijo era un chico muy brillante y con excelentes notas. Tenía mucho potencial - según sus profesores-. Por esa razón, no le gustaría que su hijo perdiera la oportunidad de seguir sus estudios y prepararse para ser exitoso en la vida. No era todo. El también era consciente de la hermosa belleza que poseía su hijo, por lo que de solo imaginar que su familia viviría en esos nidos de ratas, le daba escalofrios. Sabía que Milo sería presa fácil para cualquier tipo de peligro.

Ante el mutismo - y lo que parecía ser una introspección del Sr. Katsaros -, Shura lanzó el anzuelo.

-No tiene que contestarme ahora Sr. Katsaros. Ahora que he hablado con usted creo entender mejor su problemática. Considero que tal vez pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. Venga mañana a mi oficina. Ambos iremos con el Sr. Megalos para explicarle personalmente la situación. Tal vez él tenga una propuesta para su problema ¿Le parece bien?-

-¿Propuesta?- El hombre no lo creía ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Seria uno de sus múltiples sueños?¿Y por qué el pelinegro volvía a dirigirse a él de "usted" y no por su nombre como antes?

-¿Sr. Katsaros?-

-Oh si, perdón, perdón Sr. Sosa, es solo que me ha sorprendido demasiado. Mañana estaré aquí sin falta. ¡Muchas gracias Sr. Sosa!-

Con una reverencia de cabeza, el padre de Milo salió de la oficina no sin antes - torpemente -haber tirado el vaso de agua que Shura tenia sobre su escritorio .

Tan pronto el empleado estuvo fuera de la oficina, el español sonrió. Saga era un demonio y nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

* * *

-¿Entonces te prestarán el dinero Padre?-

Tanto Milo como su madre miraban ansiosos a su padre y esposo respectivamente, mientras que él cenaba - aparentemente - tranquilo e inmutable bajo las atentas miradas fijas sobre él. Tan pronto había llegado a su hogar les había empezado a platricar de su experiencia con el español, pero estaba omitiendo detalles y alargando la conversación logrando desesperar a su familia. En especial al menor.

-¡Padre por favor!¡Contesta!-Milo se exasperó por la parsimonia actitud de su padre.

-¡Milo!¡Por Zeus! ¡No le grites a tu padre!-

-Perdón Madre -Milo hizo un puchero infantíl. Por la emoción le había levantado la voz a su padre. Esté solo lo miró de lado y sonrió. Milo nunca dejaría de ser un niño ante sus ojos.

-Aún no han dado un "si", pero tampoco he recibido un "no". Creo que al menos me han dado esperanzas hijo. ¿Sabes cuantos empleados de mi nivel han tenido el privilegio de hablar si quiera con el CEO de la compañia? ¡Cero!¡Ninguna!-Su voz sonó con orgullo y jocosidad.

-¡Oh por Zeus! -La madre de Milo se abalanzaba sobre el Sr. Katsaros para darle un cariñoso abrazo - ¡Rogaré a Zeus para que el acepte tu solicitud!. Se ve que es un hombre bondadoso y de gran corazón-

Milo no dijo nada y solo se limitó a mirarles en silencio. No estaba tan seguro de que ese hombre, - que había conocido en la fiesta de su padre - en realidad tuviera un corazón tan grande y "bondadoso" como pensaba su madre. Al menos él no lo percibió de ese modo cuando lo conoció en aquella cena. Recordó las miradas afiladas que le dedicó durante la velada y ninguna le habían parecido por demás puras. No obstante, prefirió mantener sus comentarios para sí mismo. Esperaría mejor a la respuesta del Sr. Megalos.

* * *

Saga miraba directamente a los ojos al empequeñecido hombre sentado frente a él. Lo escudriñaba detenidamente bajo una mirada inquisidora. Saga mantenía sus manos entrelazadas y sobre ellas recargaba su mentón. Shura también se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina. Le parecía rídicula la postura del griego. No era necesario intimidar más a ese pobre hombre. De así quererlo, con un solo chasquido de sus dedos lo tendría brincando por la ventana sin ni siqiuera dudar. Pero era Saga y a Saga le encantaba intimidar a todos con su imponente presencia. Adoraba sentir poder sobre los demás.

-Aun cuando Shura me ha hablado sobre tu caso , sigo considerando que la cantidad es rí menos para un empleado tan promedio como tú-

Saga rompió el silenció con un comentario directo. Escupiendo la última frase con arrogancía - característico de él - logrando que el hombre agachara la mirada al piso. Por un instante, el sr. Katsaros consideró salir corriendo de la oficina, pero no había vuelta atrás. No tendría otra oportunidad en la vida, por lo que decidió levantar la mirada y encarar al imponente hombre sentado frente a él, quien aún sentado detrás de su escritorio era sin lugar de dudas abrumador.

Saga pudo entonces observarlo mejor, notando un ligero temblor en el labio inferior del pobre hombrecillo. Sonrió con algo de malicia. Supó que ese chico sería para él. Sin decir nada, miró de lado a Shura con la soberbia pintada en su rostro. El español simplemente rodó los ojos. Conocía esas reacciones de autosuficiencia y trunfo en el rostro griego .Saga regresó su atención sobre el hombrecillo sentado frente a él.

-Veamos Katsaros. Pareces ser un hombre racional, por lo que creo que eres consciente de lo absurdo de la situación expuesta.-Se hizo un silencio incómodo-Sin embargo, estás de suerte. Particularmente hoy me siento comprensivo y por de más bondadoso -

Shura rió por lo bajo al escuchar esos adjetivos adheridos al griego, pero paró en seco su burla cuando Saga le miró con fastidio.

-Como decía... Creo que pudiera ayudarlo. Se ve que es un hombre honesto y de palabra .Más sin embargo, aún me interesa saber algo. ¿Cómo podrá pagar el préstamo? Mejor dicho...En caso de no poder pagarlo ¿Qué es lo que estás dispuesto a darme a cambio? -

El griego pintó una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos se afilaron. Entonces el padre de Milo apretó discretamente los puños ante la frustración que sintió al saber que no tenía una respuesta razonable para esa pregunta. Por un momento pensó que el Sr. Megalos le prestaría el dinero sin objetar más, -¡Qué ingenuo!- pero esa última pregunta era definitiva y él no tenia respuesta que darle. Con sumo esfuerzo, pudo contener una caprichosa lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo derecho. Sobretodo, al pensar en su amada familia. Lo único que le quedaba de consuelo era saber que había intentado. Tanto el griego como el español observaban sus reacciones. Shura miró a Saga e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Realmente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el griego tenía planeado hacer.

-Señor Megalos..., -

Con una voz aguda llamó al griego. Saga levantó una ceja al escuchar su apellido en los labios ajenos. El hombrecillo había levantado su mirada, mostrando - aparentemente - mas seguridad que antes. Saga le devolvió a cambio una mirada fría y hasta despectiva.

-Es verdad lo que ha dicho. La cantidad que necesito es rídicula, sobretodo para un asalariado como yo. Pero ¡Prometo que le pagaré hasta el último centavo aunque la vida me vaya en ello!. ¿Qué le ofrezco a cambio sino puedo pagarlo? ¡Le ofrezco mi trabajo y dedicación de por vida!, ¡Trabajaré hora extras y todos los fines de semana!...Yo...-

Esa no era la respuesta que Saga quería escuchar y sin más lo interrumpió con un desdén de mano.

-No es suficiente, en realidad no es lo que quiero-

El señor Katsaros soltó un profundo suspiro. Había fallado. Tal vez Milo tenía razón, ya tendría tiempo para estudiar en el futuro, ahora, - le gustará o no -, tendría que apoyarlo con la idea de trabajar y dejar los estudios. Ya estaba claro, su trabajo no era suficiente para el griego. No era lo que él quería. Se dió por vencido. Él no tenía nada que pudiera interesar o querer el griego.

Saga aprovechó esos segundos de derrota en el ánimo del empleado. Supó entonces que esa era la señal que quería. Era el punto de quiebre que siempre buscaba y que siempre encontraba.

-Haré una excepción. Te prestaré todo lo que pides-

El hombrecillo abrió los ojos como platos, la incredulidad estaba pintada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Excepción dice?-El empleado estaba que no lo creía. ¡Zeus le hacía un milagro!

-Así es-

-Señor, no sé que decir ...Yo..Yo le agrezco ...-

-Basta, que no es todo. Escucha los términos de pago -

-Escucho Señor -

El hombre estaba tan emocionado que no le importarían los métodos de pago, él se las apañaria para pagarle hasta el último centavo. En el rostro de Saga se pinto una extraña mueca. Era como si estuviera disfrutando previamente de lo que estaba por decir.

-Sé que tienes un hijo. Un jovencito muy prometedor...y...Encantador -

Saga sonrió "afablemente", sobretodo cuando vió la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno.

Una vez más ¿Qué tenian que ver Milo en todo esto? Fue lo único que pudo pensar el empleado ante la atenta mirada del griego, solo pudo asentir afirmativamente con su cabeza

-Bien, háblame de él... Háblame de Milo...-

-¿De M-Milo?-

-Si, eso he dicho. Te escucho. Quiero saber que planes tienes para él...¿Donde estudiará? ¿Qué estudiará?-

No le hubiera gustado hablar sobre el futuro de su hijo con el griego, pero sabía que tampoco podía ocultarle nada a su jefe.

-Bueno, él entrará en la universidad de negocios este año. Aunque, sino consigo el dinero él tendrá que trabajar para ayudar con los gastos...-

-¡Absolutamente no!-Con un exagerado ademán de manos y golpeando el escritorio teatralmente, Saga se pusó de pie dejando - momentaneamente - sorprendidos tanto a Shura como al hombrecillo sentado frente a él.- Ese chico seguirá con sus estudios sin importar nada. No puedes negarle su derecho a estudiar. ¡Él no merece estar involucrado en TUS errores! ¡Qué tus problemas no afecten su futuro!-

-L-lo sé Señor... -El hombre apenas pudo contestar ante el asombro de ver al griego ponerse de pie y reaccionar tan dramáticamente. Haciendo aspavientos y levantando el volumen de su voz.

-Bien, mañana tendrás el dinero en tu cuenta. Pero a cambio quiero algo que tu tienes y que me interesa. -

-¿Qué yo tengo?-Shura miró a ambos hombres, la conversación se ponía interesante ante tus ojos.

-Si. De hecho, te haré una oferta mucho mejor de lo que estabas buscando -

-¿Una oferta mejor? ¿Por algo que le interesa?-El cerebro del hombre se estaba a mil por hora, casi en el colapso. ¿De qué rayos hablaba su jefe?

-Si... Estoy hablando de tú hijo-

Sin más rodeos, Saga soltó el anzuelo. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Ahora obtendría su mayor trofeo. Un chico hermoso y virgen. Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron a un más, sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y como su labio inferior temblaba sin control. Shura por su parte miró al griego  
ligeramente sorprendido por la rápidez y el modo tan directo de actuar del griego. Si bien Saga era un mercenario cuando se trataba de negociar, en está ocasión era diferente. Por primera vez, se trataba de una persona de por medio. En su opinión, el griego debería ser más cauteloso. Pero conocía a Saga como para saber que su actitud era por demás altanera y competitiva, sin contar caprichosa. No escucharía a NADIE.

-¡¿M -Mi hijo?!, P- pero señor, ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo en esto?! Él..él solo un jovencito ...-

-No juegues al inocente conmigo... ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! . Me interesa tu hijo y MUCHO. -El griego avanzó hacia el hombrecillo y se acercó para estar a unos pasos de él, imponiéndose

-Creéme, no le faltará nada a mi lado. Él tendrá todo lo que necesite. Seamos honestos, ¡Tu solo lo llevarás a la miseria y lo sabes! -

El hombre ya no podía hablar por el shock. Nunca vio venir eso, ni siquiera lo habuiera imaginado.

-Y eso no es todo Alexander...Te he dicho que te haría una propuesta mejor-El griego ahora se dirigía a él por su nombre y no por su apellido -No solo obtendrás tu casa sin necesidad de pagar un préstamo, yo libraré la deuda total. Además de que también obtendrás un aumento salarial. Siempre se necesitan supervisores en la compañía. Considero que tienes la experiencia para tener un puesto de ese nivel. Te lo mereces... Supervisor Katsaros...¿Te gusta como se escucha? -

-¿Supervisión? ¿Aumento? !¿Milo?!-El pobre hombre hablaba monosílabas

-Si...Eso sin contar con lo más importante. El futuro de tu hijo estará asegurado. -

Saga hizo una pausa para que el hombre asimilara todo. Shura miraba también al abrumado hombre. Ambos esperando una respuesta favorable. Sobretodo Saga, quien parecía un lobo mostrando su dentadura amenazadoramente detrás de esa bruma de palabras. Como de costumbre, el griego se mostraba agresivo. Solo que la situación era diferente. Saga prácticamente estaba comprando a un jovencito. Ante el mutismo del hombre, el griego se exasperó, la paciencia no era su virtud.

-Entonces...¿Qué opinas? Dime, ¿Qué mejor esposo para tu hijo que un magnate como yo? -

-¡¿Esposo?!-

Tanto el padre de Milo como Shura hablaron al unísono. El español no pudo evitar también cuestionar.¡¿Saga había dicho esposo?! Hubiera jurado que solo lo tendría de amante.¿Qué demonios?

-Si, esposo -Saga ignoró al impertinente español a su espalda, ya lo reprendería después. Puesto que el empleado no daba señales de responder, el griego le presionó.

-¿Por qué dudas Katsaros? ¿No es lo que un padre busca para sus hijos?¿ Un hombre con valores, rico y guapo como yo? Deberías sentirte alagado de que alguien como yo, un magnate, fije sus ojos en un tu hijo. Un jovencito hijo de un vil empleado como tú ¡¿Sabes cuantos quisieran estar en el lugar de tu hijo?! -El egocentrismo no pudo ser evitado por el griego, era parte de él.

El padre de Milo tuvo que tomarse unos segundos extras para digerir todo lo dicho. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba escuchando? Para todos era bien sabido la mala reputación del griego en cuestiones de amor. Contaba dos divorcios en su haber y todos muy escandalosos, así como sus múltiples aventuras pasajeras. Entregar a Milo - su casto e inocente hijo - sería como entregarlo a una hiena. No, él no le haría eso a su hijo, preferíria mil veces la opción que Milo le había dicho antes. Era preferible que el jovecito trabajara e hiciera su propia vida, tomando sus propias decisiones. ¡No! Él nunca se atrevería a decidir sobre Milo.

Con una seguridad salida de su interior, habló fuerte y claro - para sorpresa del español y el griego-

-¡No Sr. Megalos! Yo no puedo aceptar las condiciones que ha dicho. ¡Mi hijo no esta en venta! Prefiero mil veces perder una vil casa que perder a mi propio hijo. Me retiro-

Sin decir más, el hombre - antes un manojo de nervios- salió de la oficina con toda la seguridad e indignación reflejada en su rostro.

Saga estaba que no lo creía, ¡¿Pero qué rayos acababa de pasar?¡ Tan pronto salió de su aturdimiento, sintió una irá en su interior haciendole gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡A un no hemos terminado de hablar! ¡Usted no se puede largar así!-

Saga estaba fúrico. NUNCA nadie antes lo había humillado así. Shura no daba crédito a lo visto. Simplemente se dedicó a observar la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. No imporataba cuanto vociferara el griego por los pasillos, el hombre simplemente le ignoraba siguiendo su camino rumbo al elevador.

El griego entonces regresó a la oficina para lanzar con violencia todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio. Hacía una rabieta por la frustración sentida. Shura imagino que era una emoción nueva para el griego puesto que siempre conseguia lo que quería.

-!Esto no se quedará así! Pagará donde más le duele...-Giró hacía el español con los ojos inyectados de sangre -¡Shura! ¡Quiero que despidas a ese maldito!¡Ahora mismo! Haré de su vida un infierno. Si él no quiere negociar...Perfecto...No negociaré con él. -Una malvada sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.-Aunque tal vez su hijo si quiera hacerlo-

-¿Pero qué dices Saga? Por favor, recapacita...Él...-

-¡BASTA! ¡He dicho que lo quiero fuera de la compañia y quiero que hagas TODO lo que este en nuestro poder para que hoy mismo la familia Katsaros esté en la calle. Quiero comprobar que seguirá con la misma insolencia que mostró aquí cuando sus pertenencias esten por el piso.-

-Creo que es demasiado...Él solo esta protegiendo a su hijo...-

-¡Silencio Shura!-Respiró profundo, intentando recuperar sosiego. -Intuyó que Milo es más inteligente que su estúpido padre. Él si sabrá escucharme.- .

A Saga Megalos NADIE le decía que no. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, después de todo aun podría conseguir lo que realmente le interesaba. En realidad la situación era más idonea para conseguir a Milo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para leer este intento de fic :P Sobretodo a ti** Lady Seijuro :) Muchas gracias!

 **Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos**

 **Advertencia: Ligero lemon**

 **Capitulo IV**

 _Esa misma Tarde..._

-¡Alto! ¡No por favor! -

Una mujer lloraba amargamente mientras veía con impotencia como era echada con brusquedad a la calle. La trataban como apestada, entre jaloneos y gritos. Impotente, veía como sus muebles eran lanzados con suma violencia contra el piso para acto seguido convertirse prácticamente en añicos. Todos sus recuerdos y años de trabajo estaban siendo pisoteados.

-¡Madre! -

Milo acaba de llegar de la escuela para toparse con tan desgarradora escena. Todas sus cosas habían sido lanzadas a la calle rompiendolas al instante. Sintió furia al ver como su madre era jaloneada con brusquedad cuando está se aferraba de su mueble favorito. Dos enormes sujetos rompian sus muebles y jaloneaban a su sufrida madre.

-¡Malditos! ¡Déjenla! -

Milo se avalanzó contra uno de los tipos e intentó apartarlo de su madre, pero el sujeto con una fuerza excesiva lo empujó haciendolo caer sobre su trasero. Con rápidos reflejos, Milo se pusó de pie para lanzarse una vez más a golpes sobre el sujeto. Sin embargo, el tipo era más hábil y más fuerte que Milo por lo que esquivaba sin problema alguno sus golpes . El sujeto pintó una muecar burlona en su rostro por la frustración del griego para acto seguido acertar una fuerte bofetada sobre la mejilla del chico. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Milo cayó de bruses al piso mareado.

-!Mocoso Estúpido!...-

El sujeto soltó una carcajada, logrando aumentar la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Milo -el cual parecia estar fuera de sí- Estaba harto. Haría callar a ese sujeto a golpes. El coreje mutó rápidamente en ira al observar como su madre era cruelmente arrojada contra la banqueta cuando está había intentado llegar hasta él para protegerle. Al ser extremadamente delgada, cayó bruscamente sobre el asfalto quedando prácticamente inconsciente

-¡Madre! ¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás!-

Milo se pusó de pie irácundo, lanzándose contra el grandulón. Sus golpes eran mucho más rápidos y más precisos que antes, logrando acertar en la mayoría de ellos. El hombre - sorprendido - se cubría como podía hasta que un certero y pontente golpe dió de lleno en su hí sujeto bufó de dolor y al instante quedó sofocado. Milo le miró con desprecio.

El segundo hombre, al mirar a su amigo cayendo de rodillas, paró en seco su burla. Se había mantenido a distancia miestras observaba al niñato "intentar" defender a su madre. Más ahora estaba sorprendido. El mocoso tenía agallas, pero lo principal -en su opinión - era que el jovencito lucia demasiado apetitoso. Se relamió los labios. Era su turno de _jugar_ con el mocoso.

Llego hasta donde estaba el chico, fijando su mirada en él como un depredador a su presa. Aprovechó que Milo aún se encontraba de espaldas a él, cuidando los movimientos del sujeto tirado y ahuyando de dolor, por lo que Milo no se percató cuando - cobardemente - el tipo lo atrapó por detrás sujetándolo por la cintura para después estamparlo contra la pared más cercana. El sujeto entonces aprisionó el cuerpo de Milo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

El griego apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenia la pared de frente a él -que de no ser por sus reflejos, su rostro hubiera dado de lleno contra ella -. Milo utilizó sus manos como palancas sobre la pared para de ese modo poder empujar al tipo detrás de él y quitárselo de encima, pero fue inútil. El sujeto era una mole en comparasión con su anatomia.

-¿Te crees muy valiente? ¿No es así?..."bonito"...-

El tipo arremetió con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el del griego para de ese modo poder seguir presionándolo contra el muro y su cuerpo. Milo sintió todo el peso del sujeto sobre él. Era mucho más grande y robosto que él. Sin embargo, el pánico se hizo presente cuando el tipo restregó toscamente su miembro contra su trasero. Milo abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la dureza ajena rozando sus glúteos con descaro. Gritó con impotencia e intentó - una vez más- empujarlo sin éxito.

-¡Basta ahhg Maldito!-

-Hmmmm...Vueles muy rico niño...Creo que tendré que probarte...Apuesto a que te gustará...- Susurró lascivamente sobre su oido.

El sujeto comenzó entonces a restregar sugestivamente su miembro sobre el trasero del griego al tiempo que pasaba su rasposa lengua sobre su mellija. Milo solo pudo ocultar su rostro entre la pared para evitar el asqueroso contacto de la lengua extraña sobre su rostro

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes? ¿He? ¿Lo sientes? Es grande ¿Verdad? Puedo darte más...Lo disfrutarás-

El sujeto entonces aspiró el aroma del jovencito al enterrar su rostro entre su nuca y su abundante cabellera azulada para comenzar a inhalar su escencia. Con su nariz urgaba entre su cuello y su cabellera. Se hizó espacio para moderle el cuello logrando que Milo se quejara con asco, coraje y respulsión mezclada en su voz.

-Basta...Aghh ¡Por favor!-

El griego se removía desesperado pero era inútil. La impotencia se hizo presente en Milo, sobretodo cuando de reojó observó como el grandulón que había golpeado previamente ahora se recuperaba y morbosamente se acercaba para observar la escena.

El sujeto se sintió duro de tan solo ver como su compañero aprisonaba al chico entre su cuerpo y la pared para restregarse descaradamente contra el firme trasero del griego. Se relamió los labios con lujuría. Le parecia "divertido" ver como el chico forzejeaba inútilmente.

-¡BASTA !- Milo se retorcia y empujaba, pero el sujeto detrás de él no le daba tregua. Escuchó entonces como ambos sujetos se reían al unísono ante su desesperación.

El tipo detrás de él comenzó entonces a desabrocharse el pantalón. Su intención era sacar su miembro adolorido y restregarlo mucho mejor sobre el chico. Su aroma y su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¿Es bonito no crees? Además huele muy bien...No sé tu, pero yo ya no puedo esperar más - El sujeto dijo burlón mientras volvia a inhalar el aroma de Milo.

El otro grandulón soltó una fuerte carcajada para también tocarse la entrepierna morbosamente sonriéndole a Milo con descaro.

-Me has convencido amigo. Yo también quiero probarlo - Diciendo esto, el sujeto se acercó más hacia ellos mientras también empezaba a quitarse el cinturón y a desabrocharse la bragueta.

-¡Dejenlo por favor!- La débil voz de su madre se escuchó a lo lejos. Pero aún seguía en el piso. Se sentía fatal. Su vista borrosa no le permitia vislumbrar bien la escena pero sabía que su hijo estaba en peligro.

Milo pensó que sería su fin. Había escuchado al sujeto detrás de él también desabrocharse la bragueta para acto seguido sentir como la mano ajena se paseaba sobre su entrepierna para acariciarlo lentamente. Intentaba bajarle los pantalones al querer quitarle primero el cinturón.

-Seremos amables _niñato_...-

-¡No!..!Basta, por favor !...- Milo rogó y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sobretodo cuando la mano del tipo comenzó a manosearlo con brusquedad, sobretodo sobre su entrepierna sin dejar de besarle el cuello y restregarse contra su trasero.

De repente y para el alivio de Milo, el tipo detrás suyo se apartó de él rápidamente , liberándolo de su prisión. Ambos sujetos se habían detenido al escuchar a sus espaldas una tercera voz acercarse.

 _-¡Alto ahí! ¿Pero qué rayos pasa?!-_

Milo también se giró al escuchar la voz de su padre, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían por el terror que recorria su cuerpo. Los sujetos le dedicaron una mirada hostíl a su padre quien llegaba hasta donde estaba su hijo y estos se apartaron solo unos metros de ellos.

-¡Hijo! ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Padre!-

El señor Katsaros había corrido hasta su hijo sin importarle la presencia de los tipos. Pasó a un lado de ellos y abrazó a Milo con fuerza. Los sujetos entonces se miraron con complicidad y frustración en sus rostros. Recordaron que tenían la estricta órden de no lastimar a ningun miembro de esa familia. Era una lástima. El jovencito era apetitoso. El sujeto que había aprisionado a Milo le dirigió una mirada llena de lacividad y le hizo señales obscenas con la lengua. El griego simplemente le ingoró para protegerse en el abrazo de su padre. Su cuerpo seguia temblando.

-¿Por Zeus! ¿Estás bien? ¡Pérdoname hijo!, -Su madre, trastabillando, también llegaba hasta él para abrazarlo. Milo nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y aliviado de ver a su padre.

-Pérdoneme ambos-Su padre apenas y podía hablar, el llanto se lo impedia.

-Tranquilo Padre, todo estará bien -

Milo intentaba sonar tranquilo, por un momento se sintió seguro al observar como los sujetos se alejaban de ellos para continuar con su tarea de sacar las cosas a la calle. No hablaría de lo ocurrido. Su padre ya tenía demasiados problemas como para darle otro. Internamente agradecía que hubiera llegado a tiempo. Soltó un par de lágrimas de sus hermosas turquesas.

-No Milo, ya nada estará bien...Yo...¡Yo lo he perdido todo!- _¿Pérido todo?_ Milo apartó ligeramente a su padre para mirarlo a los ojos _¿Pero que acaba de decir su padre?_

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Es por eso que esos sujetos están sacando nuestras cosas? ¿ Es que acaso? ...¡¿Has perdido la casa?!-

-Si...-Sin poder sostener la mirada de incredulidad de su hijo, el padre del menor desvió la mirada. La mujer solo pudo taparse la boca para evitar soltar un grito.

-¿¡Pero como dices?! Es decir, ¡No es posible Padre! El banco dijo que aún faltaban unos meses para que se venciera el plazo, no entiendo porque ahora..,-

Milo estaba que no lo creía. ¡El día iba de mal en peor! Tan solo en la mañana su padre les había contado de su fracaso con el Sr. Megalos al negarle el préstamo y que además lo había despedido injustificadamente, ahora para colmo perdian la casa. _¿Pero por qué el había despedido a su padre?_ Entendía lo del préstamo, pero '¿Despedirlo? El griego apenas estaba asimilando el desipido y hasta habia considerado buscar asesoria legal para ayudar a su padre. Pero ahora para colmo eran sorprendidos al perder su hogar.

-Pero padre ¿Por qué ? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué cambió con la hipoteca? -

 _-¿Por qué? preguntas ¿Por qué? bueno, porque tu padre es un irresponsable...-_

Un hombre obeso se acercó hasta ellos. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de su llegada al estar ensimismados en sus problemas.

-¿Quién rayos es usted?-Milo lanzó con toda la rabia que sentía en su interior. El tipo solo sonrió burlesco, adoraba su trabajo, los despojos eran su tarea favorita.

-Soy Abogado, y tú deberías ser más respetuoso mocoso insolente. Sr. Katsaros, enseñe a su hijo a ser más prudente con sus comentarios. O ¿Es que le gustaría que su _lindo_ hijo pasara la noche en la carcel? o ¿Prefieres la calle? -El tipo miró burlón a Milo -Me pregunto que sería más seguro para alguien como _tú_ , ¿La carcel o la calle? Aunque creo que en la cárcel serías MUY popular.-

Ni Milo ni su padre quisieron tentar más su suerte, ya tenian suficientes problemas.

-En fin...Escuche bien Sr. Katsaros, tiene hasta mañana para limpiar todo este cochinero de la banqueta. Su casa ahora es propiedad del banco. Realmente espero que disfrute mucho de los lujos de la calle-Con una risa casi malévola el obeso abogado se retiró del lugar seguido de los tipos detrás suyo.

Sintiéndose por demás humillados y vulnerables se abrazaron. Milo intentó se fuerte pero ver y escuchar a sus padres llorar le partieron el corazón. Lágrimas traicioneras surcaron sus ojos y se prometió a si mismo que nunca dejaria que volvieran a humillar a su familia de ese modo, le costará lo que le costara.

Algunos vecinos se asomaron desde sus ventanas con morbosidad pero nadie se acercó a ellos. Temian que hubiera represalias. Los tipos que habían sacado a la calle a los Katsaros debían ser mafiosos, o al menos esa impresión tuvieron.

Para hacer más dramática la situación, la lluvia se hizo presente y la mayor parte de sus muebles fueron mojados. La noche estaba por caer y sería larga y tortousa. Con el paso de las horas, Milo y su familia se las apañaron para cubrir algunos muebles con plásticos que consiguieron de la basura y para cuando terminaron se refugiaron dentro de uno de los roperos que previamente vacearon para protegerse de la implacable lluvia. Sin poder resistir más, el padre de Milo comenzó a llorar como niño. Sabía que era su culpa.

-Tranquilo padre, no llores. Mañana iremos al albergue, estarémos ahí hasta que consigamos algo de dinero. Hoy no habrá más remedio que pasar la noche aquí. Por lo menos quiero pensar que los vecinos nos robaran nada- Milo acariciba con cariño la cabeza de su padre recargado sobre su pecho.

-Agradezco tu entereza hijo, pero no tenemos muchas esperanzas. Estamos perdidos...-

Milo iba a replicar a esas palabras, no iba a dejar que su padre se rindiera tan fácil. No quería creer que estuvieran del todo pérdidos, tenia que haber una solución.

-Alexander - La voz de su madre por fin se hacia escuchar, sonaba cansada pero entera -Milo tiene razón, hay solución. Mira, mañana puedas ir a pedir un nuevo préstamo, pero está vez solo la cantidad suficiente para conseguir una casa en renta barata o en su defecto un motel para al menos una semana. Durante esos días podremos organizarnos. Lo importante es encontrar refugio. Milo y yo podemos trabajar y ...-

-Imposible-

-¿Por qué?- El griego menor se tensó al escuchar otra negativa más de parte de su padre.

-Nadie le prestaría dinero a un pobre diablo sin empleo y con miles de deudas-El silencio se hizo presente. Era verdad lo que decia su padre.

-Padre, ¿Por que fuiste despedido ? Solo nos has dicho que fue injustificado pero...¿Qué te dijo el Sr. Megalos?-

-¿Importa eso ahora Milo? Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que pensar que hablar de "justicias"-

El padre de Milo no quiso dar detalles. En realidad le apenaba decirle a su hijo que eran represalias por no haber aceptado la propuesta indecorosa de su jefe. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Recordó el cinismo del griego al decirle que no involucrara a su hijo en sus asuntos, sin embargo, al no obtener a Milo a cambio de su préstamo, era su hijo el pagano de tanta desgracia. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado de haber aceptado la oferta del greigo _¿Habría aceptado Milo ser esposo de ese frio magnate?_ Negó con la cabeza, nunca lo sabría y tampoco pensaba decirle eso a Milo. Pero, _¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?_ Miró a su hijo de reojo y sabia que su hijo merecia a alguien mejor en su vida.

-Ya no importa hijo, mañana pediré prestado al sastre, tal vez el plan de tu madre no suena tan mal-

Milo se sintió un completo inútil. Pero se prometo que su suerte estaría por cambiar. Mañana mismo haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir un empleo. No importaba si era de cargador. No dejaría a su familia en la calle otra noche más.

La noche era fria y la tormenta aumentaba de intensidad. La lluvia no daba tregua y aun cuando habían intentado proteger sus muebles fue inútil. No les quedaba más que mirar como su poco patrimonio se perdia ante sus ojos. Ni si quiera el hambre y el frio les importaba ya. La esperanza les había abandonado. En ratos Milo podía escuchar el apagado llanto de su madre, helándole el corazón.

De pronto, una elegante camioneta se estacionaba frente a ellos. El padre de Milo levantó la mirada y abrió la puerta del ropero para que pudieran ver quienes eran los recien llegados. El miedo les invadió, sobretodo a Milo. _¿Serían los mismos tipos de la tarde? ¿Regresarían por más?_

-Tranquilo hijo, nos quedaremos aquí -Su padre también se tenso, _¿De quien era esa camioneta?_

Pronto sabrían de quien se trataba.. De la camioneta bajó una imponente figura cubierto elegantemente por una gabardina negra. Puesto que todo estaba en penumbras no podían apreciar el rostro ajeno. Junto con él otra figura también bajo sosteniendo una sombrillas. Era enorme, parecía ser un guardaespaldas. Milo se relajó, esas siluetas no pertenecian a las enormes moles que lo habían atacado por la tarde.

Tan pronto el misterioso hombre estuvo a unos pasos de ellos todos reconocieron al recien llegado. Era ni más ni menos que el Sr. Megalos.

-¡Señor Megalos!¿P- pero que hace aquí?-

El padre de Milo estaba que no lo creía. Su voz se escuchó en un hilo. Más sin embargo, Saga le ignoró abismalmente. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el chico que había robado su interés. Le dolió verlo en tan precaría situación pero era perfecto para lo que quería. El hermoso joven solo podía abrir con sorpresa sus hermosas turquesas intentando descifrar que estaba haciendo ese hombre ahí

-Hola Milo...-Una coqueta sonrisa se pintó en los labios del griego mayor luego de saludarle afablmente -No me hubiera gustado encontrarte bajo estás circunstancias tan penosas pero...Te tengo buenas noticas. Tengo una oferta que hacerte...-

Acto seguido, Saga cambio su sonrisa a una mueca llena de autosuficiencia. Ahora Milo estaba en sus terrenos.


End file.
